The present invention relates to an electrical terminal comprising an electrically conductive elongate resilient strip configured to mechanically hold and electrically contact an insulated wire or cable. The invention also relates to an electrical terminal which comprises a base and an electrically conductive, elongate strip attached thereto configured to contact another either similar or dissimilar electrical terminal.
With the ever increasing use of data communications equipment, there is a growing need for electrical connectors for terminating electrical cables and for connecting data equipment, or components thereof, to each other. Electrical connectors of the type used for data communications equipment are shown, for example, in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,449,778 and 4,501,459 (reissued as U.S. Pat. No. 32,760). These connectors include a parallel row of four electrical terminals, each of which is configured at one end to mechanically and electrically connect to an insulated wire and configured at the other end to contact another terminal. Between its two ends, each electrical terminal is reversely bent in a U-shaped manner to provide resiliency to the terminal-contacting end. This single-piece terminal has provided reliable, effective service but it exhibits a number of disadvantages.
As a first problem, the terminal is designed to receive and connect to one size of wire only. Thus, an attempt to attach a larger gauge wire to the terminal, for example, is a frustrating experience for the user.
Second, the complicated shape of the terminal, with the cable-attaching end and the U-shaped reverse bend at the other end, makes this terminal somewhat difficult to manufacture. It cannot be made in a single stamping operation but requires at least two manufacturing steps to complete.